wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Delivery
Characters Present Main characters *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden Other characters *Mailman (debut) *Birdy Bird Places *Wubbzy's House Summary Wubbzy opens Walden's toy train when the mailman gives him the package to hold on to for Walden until he comes to retrieve it. Recap Wubbzy is playing with his toy train set, when the mailman comes over to deliver a package for Walden. However, he isn't home to pick it up, so he leaves it with Wubbzy until he gets back. Wubbzy is highly curious and wishes to open it, seeing as it's from the world's greatest toy store, "Toy Universe!". He keeps himself distracted by playing with his toy train instead until he can no longer resist the package and opens it by sneakily doing so. The toy is a Tooty-Toot Turbo Train. Wubbzy opens the box to take a peek inside and take it out to play with it. He turns it on and watches it go until he hears someone at the door. He hurriedly tries to catch the train when Widget comes inside and Wubbzy tries to tell what he was doing. Widget happens to see the train and she notices the package, then asks if it's Wubbzy's. When he tells her its really Walden's, Widget suggests that he should put everything back, since you shouldn't play with other people's toys. She suddenly has a change of heart upon wondering what the track may look like and before the two know it, they put the track together. It's then that Wubbzy gets a call from Walden, who tells him that he was told Wubbzy has his package. He then tells him that he'll come to pick it up. The two hurry up to put everything away, but Wubbzy and Widget realize that the train engine is still on the loose! Widget leaves and returns with her special gadget, the Suction-Cup Bazooka 3000. She seems to grab it, but the force from the train is so hard and fast it easily manages to come loose. Widget then tries with a butterfly net, but in the process,, she and Wubbzy both run into each other. As they get up, Wubbzy hears Walden coming closer and tries to stop his friend from getting inside. Wubbzy lies to him when Walden asks why he was in the backyard. Walden then notices that he is out of breath, to which Wubbzy claims he is in training. Walden mentions the package and goes inside as Wubbzy runs in after him and Widget resumes running after the train. Wubbzy lies again, claiming the package to be heavy and that he should leave the package here. Walden is about to say something when he notices Widget running around. Wubbzy claims he was trying to catch butterflies, then Walden sees that the package was open. He suspects Wubbzy, making him admit that he was playing with the train set and he and Widget having trouble catching it. Walden takes out the remote control that Wubbzy didn't know about and turns it off. Wubbzy figured that he should have read the instructions as Widget brings over the train and Wubbzy apologizes. Walden isn't at all angry, then he explains that he won the train in a science contest, so he gave it to Wubbzy since he loves trains so much. He gets upset that his new train is all wrecked, but Walden assures him that Widget can fix it as good as new. A little bit later, Wubbzy is playing with his new train set when he finds his friends playing with his old one instead. This makes him want to play with them instead and he drops the controller, making the new train stop, and the episode ends. Transcript See: Special Delivery/Transcript Quotes Wubbzy: Hey, I wonder what it is. A rocket-powered sled? A singing and dancing robot? A stuffed three-toed sloth? Wubbzy: Oh, look at that. I ran right into this silly old package. Gee, that's interesting. If somebody just pulled it that flat, it could open right up. Now Walden's package is wide open. Wubbzy: Oh, she's catching butterflies. Wubbzy: I guess we should've read the directions. Walden: I won it in a science contest and I wanted you to have it because I know how much you love trains. Common Elements Widget's Invention: Widget invents the Suction-Cup Bazooka 3000 in this episode. Post-Show Skit The song, "Look, Don't Touch", is played. Names in other languages * German: Das Paket * Spanish (Spain): Una entrega especial Trivia * This is the first episode to be written by series regular Frederick Stroppel. * Wubbzy says "butterflies' instead of 'flutterflies' like it should be. *In the beta version of this episode, you can see that the Tooty-Toot Turbo Train would be called Double-Dynamo Diesel-Deluxe. It is not known why they wanted to change that name. Goofs/Errors * It was never explained why Widget came over to Wubbzy's House in the first place. It's likely she wanted to play with Wubbzy or just visit him. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:A Tale of Tails DVD Category:2006 Category:Wubbzy